A Virus Kiss (in Satellite of Love)
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Première fanfic sur le fandom de la série Scorpion. Pas vraiment d'invention juste une reprise de l'épisode 1 de la saison 2 (Vertiges de l'Amour pour les francophones) avec un fil rouge : le virus de l'hôpital. Questionnements de Walter au cours des événements principalement. Rappels de l'épisode aussi alors quelques spoilers. C'est un one-shot.
**A Virus Kiss**

 ** _(In Satellite of Love)_**

Il n'avait pas vraiment su comment réagir quand elle le lui avait dit. Il ne s'y attendait pas, il avait simplement été surpris. Surpris au point de trembler intérieurement pendant une fraction de seconde. Mais il l'avait bien ressenti. Il avait aussi senti sa main trembler, et ils avaient été interrompus par le haut-parleur que Paige avait installé. Ils ne pourraient pas le cacher.

De toute façon, il n'y était pas pour grand-chose. Il était inconscient. Ce serait Paige qui essuierait des critiques, s'ils devaient en avoir. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ce baiser. Il n'avait rien à en penser puisque Paige lui avait aussi avoué avoir agi sous l'emprise d'une confusion d'émotions.

Sa confusion n'était que le reflet de ses propres pensées. Il ne revoyait la jeune femme que depuis des mois, depuis son accident de voiture, mais à l'hôpital il avait plusieurs fois remarqué que ses pensées se tournaient vers Paige Dineen. Il avait failli la perdre. Et pas à cause de cet accident, il avait failli la perdre et il avait eu peur de la perdre quand elle voulait partir à Portland.

Paige lui avait fait tourner la tête l'an passé. Assez pour le troubler au volant et l'envoyer dans un précipice mortel. Paige s'était rapprochée de lui d'une façon unique, inconnue et inquiétante. Il ne pouvait pas reconnaitre qu'il s'était tout autant rapproché d'elle et qu'inconsciemment son départ lui avait fait courir des risques inconsidérés. Il devait la détester pour ça, pour avoir pris tant d'importance dans sa vie, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Alors qu'il allait mourir, ses seules dernières pensées restaient qu'il ne pourrait pas dire adieu à Paige. Voulait-il même seulement lui dire adieu ? Il ne le savait plus. Tout était trop confus.

…

Paige rougissait de honte. Elle avait oublié son propre dispositif – et le goût indéniable de ces génies pour l'espionnage. Et voilà qu'elle venait de révéler ses sentiments pour Walter à tous ses collègues. Enfin, non, elle les avait niés plutôt. Comme si Walter allait la contredire. Elle l'aurait voulu. Mais c'était impossible de la part de Walter O'Brien. Paige voyait toujours cette même affection et cette lutte entre ce qu'elle appelait son QI et son QE. La victoire des émotions allait devoir encore attendre. Elle devait maintenant redescendre tout en sachant que son secret était connu de tous ses amis. Elle se retourna alors et avança vers l'escalier.

Walter ne la suivit pas tout de suite. Elle devait vraiment l'avoir choqué avec cette révélation. Mais au moins il n'y avait plus de secrets entre eux. Ils pouvaient reprendre où ils en étaient : nulle part, et c'était aussi bien pour l'équipe de Scorpion. Elle devait avoir inventé ces sentiments…

...

Walter ne la suivait toujours pas. Il était encore en état de choc, c'est vrai. Mais il pianotait aussi sur son ordinateur portable. Sans bien comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça, prétextant dans sa tête un simple sentiment de curiosité, une démarche purement scientifique nécessitant des preuves, il se mit à pirater le serveur de l'hôpital public où il avait été soigné quelques semaines plus tôt.

Le pare-feu de l'hôpital était quasi inexistant. La manœuvre ne lui prit que quelques secondes. Il ne lui en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour récupérer les vidéos incriminantes du jour de son accident et de l'heure où il avait été endormi avec des sédatifs. Il arrêta la bande des caméras quand il vit Paige se pencher au-dessus de lui, inconscient. Se voir ainsi restait troublant, même pour Walter. Mais le plus étonnant venait de la bande son – qu'il coupa rapidement – de la caméra de sa chambre. Paige ne l'embrassait pas seulement. Elle lui disait qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui…

Walter téléchargea la vidéo, plus troublé encore par cette vidéo que les mots de Paige.

Cette fois pourtant, il savait à quoi s'en tenir, il n'aurait pas dû recevoir une nouvelle réaction émotionnelle dans le lobe gauche de son cerveau. Et pourtant la scène se répétait en boucle et il sentait sa poitrine comprimée en voyant Paige Dineen pencher sa tête vers lui et l'embrasser.

Il ne se souviendrait jamais vraiment de ce baiser. Mais il se souviendrait toujours de ces images. Walter laissa la vidéo en pause sur son arrière-plan et se retourna vers Paige.

La jeune femme était toujours en haut de l'escalier mais elle n'avait rien suivi de son manège. Tout s'était passé très vite dans la tête de Walter et plus vite encore hors de son cerveau. L'agent Cabe Gallo venait d'arriver au Garage et on appelait leurs noms. Une nouvelle mission devait donc les attendre. Et même si les probabilités que Cabe n'ait pas récupéré son poste restaient fortes, ce serait toujours une distraction. Et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin, pour effacer ces images de sa mémoire.

…

Derrière Scorpion, le fond d'écran de son ordinateur crépitait et un message d'alerte annonçait l'entrée d'un virus sur le disque dur. Walter referma le clapet de son ordinateur portable et le descendit, sous son bras, au rez-de-chaussée du Garage. La vidéo, toujours en pause, n'attendait plus qu'un moment d'égarement pour se remettre à tourner en boucle et le virus qu'elle contenait n'aurait plus qu'à progresser jusqu'au cœur de l'ordinateur pour tout faire s'effondrer.

…

Ça y était. La vidéo tournait à nouveau. Et plus seulement devant les yeux inexpressifs de Walter O'Brien mais devant ceux, écarquillés – amusés ou embarrassés – de tous les membres de l'équipe Scorpion. La voix douce de Paige Dineen, un murmure strident aux oreilles de Walter, se répétait dans sa tête. Tous ses amis les regardaient d'une façon très dérangeante. Paige cachait son visage entre ses mains et Walter faisait les cent pas autour d'elle et son ordinateur.

Walter finit par retrouver ses esprits et fermer la vidéo. La nouvelle directrice de la Sécurité Intérieure – Adrianna Molina – rappela l'urgence de la mission et les uns après les autres, ils reprirent leurs tâches respectives. Seule Paige restait consternée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle n'avait rien à faire et elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu pousser Walter à pirater l'hôpital pour avoir cette vidéo. Il ne l'aurait pas cru quand elle lui avouait l'avoir embrassé tout à l'heure au Garage ? Il avait dû s'assurer qu'elle disait la vérité ? Paige ne comprenait pas… Et elle trouvait ça révoltant.

Le génie de Walter se remit enfin en marche après quelques minutes de terreur face au satellite qui allait bientôt s'écraser sur Pasadena. Alors qu'ils s'en allaient vers une nouvelle base aérospatiale afin de le rediriger vers l'océan pacifique et sauver le monde une fois de plus, Walter s'arrêta à côté de Paige pour lui parler de la vidéo. La jeune femme lui suggéra d'attendre pour en parler du fait de la gravité de la situation imminente et ils coururent vers leur hélicoptère.

Mais dans sa tête, Paige Dineen était loin de vouloir attendre pour obtenir des explications. Et aucun d'eux ne savaient encore les dernières terribles répercussions de ce piratage informatique.

…

L'ordinateur de Walter était connecté à la console de commande du X24G, une navette spatiale américaine secrète conçue pour l'espionnage. La navette devait se connecter à son tour au satellite russe qui menaçait la Californie du Sud et plus de dix millions de personnes. Les coordonnées à rentrer dans le satellite étaient prêtes à être envoyées depuis le centre de commande de la NASA par Sylvester Dodd. Il ne leur restait plus que quelques minutes à attendre avant de crier victoire.

La navette et le satellite se retrouvèrent rapidement à portée et Walter dictait à Paige ses instructions à rentrer sur son ordinateur depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. La proximité de la jeune femme le mettait plus mal à l'aise que jamais depuis l'incident de la vidéo pirate. Paige peinait ainsi à entendre le génie et travaillait bien moins efficacement. Elle finit par connecter la navette au satellite mais en rentrant les coordonnées, Sylvester se rendit vite compte que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas. Walter trouva sans mal d'où venait le problème : un virus avait élu domicile dans son ordinateur.

Toby remarqua ironiquement qu'il avait chopé un virus à l'hôpital. Celui-ci avait déjà disparu mais les conséquences de ce piratage s'aggravaient sans cesse : la navette et le satellite n'étaient déjà plus à portée de connexion. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Plus rien de logique et de sûr…

…

Paige Dineen reprenait son souffle derrière la porte du Garage.

Le baiser qu'elle venait d'échanger avec Walter O'Brien était loin de l'avoir laissée indifférente comme elle le lui avait laissé entendre. Elle ressentait quelque chose de vraiment fort pour le génie et ça n'avait rien d'une attirance physique dont elle pouvait se débarrasser. Mais pour le bien de Scorpion, il n'y aurait rien entre eux. Walter devait certainement être rassuré de cette conclusion.

De l'autre côté de cette porte, le Garage était silencieux. Et presque désert. Walter s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise de bureau et reprenait en fait son souffle de la même manière. La symétrie du visage de Paige était parfaite, il n'avait pas menti. Il avait même remarqué ce fait depuis des mois. Peut-être déjà à leur première rencontre dans ce Diner ? Il ne savait pas le dire, mais Paige Dineen lui inspirait bien plus qu'une série de faits logiques et traduisibles par la science et sa grande intelligence. Ce qu'il venait de ressentir après ce baiser passionné ne le troublait pas.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, il ne savait pas quoi en penser, … Mais ça ne le troublait pas. Paige ne le troublerait pas plus qu'aucune autre femme dans sa vie. Ils avaient testé leur théorie et maintenant il fallait aller de l'avant et ne plus penser à ces étranges sentiments.

Ils n'avaient jamais existé. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour Paige et il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle. Ils vivaient des trucs dingues quasiment tous les jours. Tellement d'adrénalines et de moments passés ensembles à sauver le monde l'avait perturbé. C'était tout. Ce n'était rien.

Walter O'Brien voulait vraiment s'en persuader. Il monta à l'étage, dans le loft aménagé du garage. Son ordinateur était nettoyé depuis des heures mais il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de vérifier les dommages que ce virus avait causé aux fichiers ou aux circuits de l'appareil.

En allumant son ordinateur portable pour lancer un diagnostic complet sur l'appareil, Walter remarqua que la vidéo qui lui avait valu tant de problèmes dans la journée n'avait pas été effacée dans le nettoyage du virus. Elle était enfermée dans un fichier et ne le perturbait plus. Il lui suffisait d'un clic pour la supprimer à jamais et oublier toutes ses mésaventures et oublier ce qu'il pensait ressentir pour Paige. Juste un clic et cette vidéo, ce baiser, ces sentiments nouveaux seraient balayés.

Un clic qu'il ne put se résoudre à appliquer. Walter archiva la vidéo au lieu de la mettre à la poubelle. Il ne la regarderait plus jamais. Il ne la perdrait jamais non plus. Le plus effrayant et virulent des virus, que son ordinateur ne contiendrait jamais, resterait là, à le hanter : ce premier baiser.


End file.
